


A Cure for the Boredom

by uzukun



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BL, Drabble, Humor, M/M, NatsuGray Day, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzukun/pseuds/uzukun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu is in boredom and he wants to do something. Unexpectedly (or fortunately), a certain ice mage walks in front of him, giving Natsu an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure for the Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is written to celebrate NatsuGray Day on July, 29 (I got this info from pixiv yesterday). As usual, expect severe sloppy arrangements anywhere.

Natsu sighed, just leaning his head on the table. As usual, the Fairy Tail guild was lively, but he was not spirited enough to join the fray.

“Natsu, what’s up?” Happy asked nonchalantly, walking on the table where the pink-haired dragonslayer leaned his head.

“Nothing…I just bored…”

“Hee…even the fired up Natsu is spiritless today…” the blue cat murmured.

“I dunno why. Sure, this guild is lively as hell, but something isn’t right.” the dragonslayer muttered.

Natsu’s black eyes scanned everywhere. He could find out that Elfman kept yelling about “man”, the Raijinshuus kept pestering Laxus, Lucy who was being pressured by Gajeel to dance in his performance with such bunny outfit (Levy and Pantherlily tried to stop him to no avail), and so on. However, someone’s absence bothered Natsu so much.

‘Where the hell is he?’ along with narrowing his eyes.

Just then, a door was opened, revealing the shirtless raven who walked into the guild.

‘Here he comes!’

Natsu kept himself in such position, staring at the raven without the latter’s notice as he kept walking and passing in front of Natsu’s table.

“Natsu…” Happy whispered, “It’s Gray. I think you can start it.”

“I know it.” the pink-haired boy replied, barely a whisper.

The dragonslayer slowly rose and moved from his place. He slowly walked on his tiptoes, attempting to make no sounds so Gray would not realize about his presence. Natsu kept walking without any sound to the ice mage. When his position was near enough to Gray, the pink-haired boy quickly stretched his arms to capture the ice mage, making the latter startled.

Being shocked, Gray looked at his captor with such annoyed look (or more likely, death glare).

“Natsu, you bastard…” the raven snarled before yelling, “Lemme go!”

“Hell no!” Natsu said, along with his cheeky grin.

“What’s the big idea, flamebrain!?”

“I’m bored as hell. And everyone is busy.”

“Just ask the others to cure such boredom, squinty-eyes bastard!”

“Unfortunately, the answer is no, droopy-eyes! For me, you’re the only one who can make me run from such boredom. So, be prepared to the worst!” the dragonslayer replied with such naughty look from his eyes.

“Are you nuts!?” Gray asked. “Everyone can see us!”

“I don’t care. Let it begin!” Natsu replied with a smirk.

Gray managed to release himself from Natsu to no avail as Natsu’s grip on his torso got stronger. The only thing he could do was sighing in defeat while the fire mage kept securing him in his arms.

Happy looked at the commotion caused by those two mages and began to roll his tongue by saying, “You llliiiikkee hiiiim…”

 

**END**


End file.
